1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of scrapers for ice, paint, fish scales, and the like.
2. Prior Art
Hand-held scrapers for ice, paint, and the like formed of a single molded article of plastic material, such as polymethacrylate polycarbonate or the like, are commonly available. Such a scraper typically includes an elongate body defining a single scraper blade at one end thereof. From the blade region, a body is associated which is so formed as to include a hand gripable region.
When the blade becomes worn or damaged in use, the life of the scraper is typically over.
Furthermore, the size and shape of many prior art scrapers makes such bulky, difficult to be held at an angle to the surface to be scraped for efficient scraping purposes, and generally without any possibility of use for alternative or other purposes.